Seeing the Enemy
by OzzieMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is dead, is it so far from belief, Harry thinks he's the only one battling a broken heart, why is Draco hiding it, what is he really feeling, remorse? or satisfaction...
1. Prologue

It was Harry's final year at Hogwarts, he, now a strong, tall, handsome seventeen year old, stood at the steps contemplating life beyond the castle he had come to call home. Memories of past years flooding through his mind, the friendships he had gained, the battles he had won and the haunting history that would stay with him for life.  
  
In his hands he held a small wooden box with the letter 'H' moulded on the top. His fingers traced the corners as he remembered Hermione, his beautiful, beautiful Hermione. They had dated for roughly two weeks before Hermione had mysterioulsy called it off. But they stayed friends afterwardsa and had the best friendship they possibly could.  
  
But Hermione was gone now. It filled his gut and heart with anger to be reminded of the battle that had happened only a year ago.  
  
His brain against his will, flashed back to the time when he watched, helpless as a new strength he had found and developed only that month which made Hermione's death even more disturbing, to know that Harry could have stopped it, plagued his mind and soul.  
  
Images of Hermione being held above his head by an unseen force, his anguish and terror as he watched her choke and splutter as she struggled to breathe. Seeing her frantic movements as the spell swallowed her, watching while her ashes washed over him in what seemed like one last taunting effect from the evil wizard that stood before him.  
  
In a rage Harry had flung himself against the dark lord surprising the both of them. What Voldemort hadn't realised, was that combining Harry's power from his mothers love and the power his love for Hermione produced was enough to destroy him. For but one sacrafice, many more would be saved.  
  
Hermione's parents had given Harry her memories box which held all that was precious and dear to her. Harry had held it close for nearly three weeks and now felt he was ready to open it.  
  
He walked quickly, with one purpose, to seal himself in his bedroom where he could pore over the contents of her memories carefully and privately.  
  
When he reached his room, he drew his curtains around his bed and placed the box on the covers.  
  
He opened it to find that true to her attention and organisation her box was seperated into sections involving letters, poems, photos ecetera. Harry might have laughed if it had been different circumstances for obtaining the box.  
  
He decided to start from the top and pulled out a bundle labelled "Poetry" in Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
The first piece of parchment was small and the words were few, Harry pulled it out carefully and read the verses to himself.  
  
"A secret kiss, a stolen word  
The touch of thy felsh on mine  
Thou eyes a deep sea of blue,  
Turbulence echoing in thine expression  
Careful movements that thy takes  
Do not let thou fellow man see  
The love that fills your heart for the forbidden one  
Who's heart belongs only to thee  
Thy love will never waver  
For my heart doth not die  
For thought of thee..."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow, it was very uncharacteristic of the Hermione he had known, to write Shakespearean poetry.  
  
He shuffled the pages, glancing at different phrases that captured his eye.  
  
An even smaller piece fell into his lap. He picked it up..  
  
"Thou art so far from thines eye  
My unspoken dreams,   
crash against your distant shore  
Lost in turbulent seas of turmoil,  
Lust and jealousy  
Thy passion, greater than thy soul  
Keeps hold over heart and mind  
Bolting down the smallest sign of resistance."  
  
Harry was confused. The first poem had been, what he gathered, a love poem. Describing someone other than he, when he thought that he was the only one she had seen for the time she was at Hogwarts aside from in 4th year when the famous Viktor Krum had been smitten with her. She had never pursued him though, and if she had, he did not have blue eyes, like the stanger in her poetry did.  
  
Harry did not have time to ponder it further for at that moment his bed chamber curtains were ripped apart and a flushed, red face with hair to match appeared.  
  
"Harry! you will NEVER guess what just happened in the great hall!"  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Hermione - "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hermione just APPEARED!!!"  
  
"What do you mean? she's dead!"  
  
"Yes Harry, she's dead, she APPEARED!!!, like a ghost, she came from behind a statue of Fred the Frazzled and walked up the space between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. Then she stopped in front of Malfoy, pointed at him, burst into tears and disappeared!"  
  
"Merlins beard!!! are you serious?, but...why Malfoy?"  
  
"Dunno, the slimy git!"  
  
"Malfoy...pg course!...your eyes a deep sea of blue...Malfoy...oh nooo...she had a crush on..."  
  
"Harry what ARE you babbling about?!"  
  
Harry blinked, looked at Ron and quickly pushed the bundle of poems back into the box.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing...do you think she will appear again? To see us I mean?"  
  
"I doubt it" Ron said pitifully, "she was pretty weak, you know, like an umm...what are those muggle things called?...Projection! she was really faint but she seemed to have fullfilled her purpose. You should of seen Malfoy's face!!! He was sooooo scared. Trust Hermione to find a way to get him back for all the hopeless nonsense he tried on her."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"You know....calling her names and the like."  
  
"A-ah, ok, lets go down to the Great hall, I wanna see how Malfoy's fairing, I could use a good laugh, I havent had one for a while now..." he trailed off as he thought about Hermione's death for the thousandth time that week... 


	2. Draco Draco Drache meines Herzens Drago...

A/N: To my reviewers, I got more reviews in one day for this story than i did in a month for the other ones, maybe because i am trying to write this one carefully, and i did a summary! yay. well thankyou to my reviewers and also to those who wish to know a lot more about the origin of Draco and Hermione's relationship read Too True to Fall, In another Dimension but this story is like a sequal or can be detatched, either way, I am using the memories of Too true to fall as part of my plot for Seeing the Enemy, understand? good. enjoy...  
  
By the way I am writing a chapter each time I get two or more reviews other wise there isnt much point, so review this if you want to know what happens next. I also have to do it slowly so that I can write it properly without rushing over the plot like i have for my other stories...  
  
oh and by the way, i dont usually swear a lot in my stories, but i think that to get the anger out i needed to, not that you guys will care if there r some bad words in there!  
  
ps: * * * * = flashback (there will be more on the relationship later 'Fiery Slut')  
  
- - -  
  
  
Chapter 2 Draco's Story  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall, running over things in his head. It was so hard to keep the pain from Hermione's death locked up inside. To say the things he had said when Harry had burst out angrily that day haunted him forever   
  
* * * *  
Draco had decided to go for a practice on his broom when he saw Harry and Ron walking down the path towards Hogwarts looking miserable and folorn. He flew down to hover on his broom in front of him.  
  
"Ahh Potty and the Weasel, why so stony faced? Where's your little mudblood friend?"  
  
Harry had looked at him as if he were a bug about to be crushed by his boot.  
  
"Hermione, is. dead. You should of known that, seeming as your father is a traitorous nothing, but then you would know of the fall of Voldemort wouldn't you. Now you black hearted sheep have nothing to follow. Do me a favour MALFOY, and piss off, and don't you ever talk to me again because you are a worthless little shit who will amount to nothing ever."  
  
Draco was so shocked. He stood there with mouth open wide. He recovered himself quickly and pasted his famous sneer back on his face. Although inside, his heart was breaking, a rage was set alight in his soul as he realised what his 'Lord' and 'Master' had done.  
  
"Ahh well good riddance to bad rubbish I say, mudblood's don't belong in the world. Although I AM sorry that you seem to have lost your sex partner? How will you ever relieve the frustrations of being a hero now???"  
  
Draco ducked as Harry's fist swung through the air, just missing the cunning boy as he shot off into the sky.  
* * * *   
  
Draco knew he shouldn't of said that and even now he cursed himself. It had been brave of Harry to return to Hogwarts after that fateful event. He would give the boy credit for that.   
  
But Harry might have thought he loved Hermione with all his heart, but that was nothing compared to how he felt about her. After all they had shared two years together, two years that would be with him forever.The first time they kissed was his favourite memory of all time.   
  
He sat there wistfully, thinking about Hermione and the memories of feelings and sensations that always came with those thoughts. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise coming from the Gryffindor table. Draco looked over to see that Ron had dropped a plate of chicken wings and was staring at a group of tapestries near the far wall of the hall. Draco gasped. It was Hermione, faint, but still her. He watched her as she walked up the aisle between the Ravenclaw table and his own. She walked slowly but she looked determined. As she reached him, Draco felt a wash of icy coldness fall upon him as she stood there watching himm, she whispered his name as he struggled to speak, but his lips could only move soundlessly. Suddenly she burst into tears, sinking to the floor where she faded slowly away, leaving the hall filled with horrified onlookers who had been watching the scene. He sunk low in his seat as many of the eyes turned to him, questioningly.  
  
Draco looked around to the Gryffindor table, he saw that Ron was talking furtively with Seamus and Ginny before he took off out the doors, to no doubt find Harry and tell him. Draco couldn't help wondering why Harry hadn't been there in the first place. A pang of guilt hit him as he realised that Harry was hurting quite badly at the loss of Hermione and maybe he couldn't even handle being with the rest of the school. After all, Draco barely could, he was the one who had loved Hermione more than his own life. He knew that if he had been with Hermione on the day of her death, he would have killed his own father to save her life. Or died trying...  
  
At that moment, Harry came through the doors of the Great Hall. People swarmed in on him, sympathetic eyes locked on his thin, haggard body. Occasionally an evil glare was sent Draco's way, as if it had been his fault that Harry had missed his beloved Hermione appearing.  
  
Draco couldnt handle it anymore, he picked himself up from where he was seated and made his way passed the Harry mob and out the doors. He was shaking all over and could not shake that icy feeling from his body. He was dying of curiousity to know why she had burst out crying, and why she had focused all her strength and energy from the other side to see him, why not Harry or Ron, after all, it was he that had hurt her the most. Not intentionally, but he couldn't have told her why. He couldn't tell anyone, because either way, she would have been in so much danger and he didn't want to lose her. He wished he knew what she was doing now, where do spirits go when their bodies die?  
  
Although skeptical, Draco decided it might be time to visit the crazy Ms Trelawney. Maybe he could shed some light on the thoughts he knew would plague him forever unless resolved.  
  
He made his way up the many steps to the trapdoor of Ms Trelawney's 'office' and classroom.  
  
"Ahh, young Draco, here to talk to Ms Trelawney about something?" Albus Dumbledore emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Err, yeah" Draco stated, lamely.  
  
"Unfortunately Ms Trelawney is indisposed at the moment, something about her 'inner eye' clouding over and not being able to continue life because fate was setting her path wrong...or similar to that, I am sure she will be fine tomorrow." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Oh, right, well I will just come back later then."  
  
"You know Draco, if you have a problem, you can always talk to me, my ears are always open."  
  
"Ahh, well, no, thankyou sir, but its rather a delicate matter to me and I don't really want to talk to anyone about it, I just thought that Ms Trelawney might of being able to help...but thinking about it now, maybe not."  
  
"Mr Malfoy, you are aware that I do know what is plaguing you and I doubt that Ms Trelawney would of been able to help, none of us can, it is up to you to look into your heart and figure it out for yourself. Theres no point asking others, for as you and I both know, the more people know, the more strife for you."  
  
"Yes, I understand that but how can I look into my heart and figure it out, I have been trying to understand my feelings for many months now and do not know which way to go, I feel like my own world has ended and I cannot continue life like this without..."  
  
Dumbledore was shocked, he had not seen the passion that Draco held inside him. He knew that Draco felt remorseful for the times he had offended Hermione and guilty that he hadn't been able to apologise. He didn't see the further feelings that lay hidden away in the depths of his hardened soul.  
  
Draco excused himself from the Headmaster's presence and tried to appear calm as we walked back down the hallways towards the dungeons. He needed to think about things. What had Dumbledore meant about looking into his heart to figure what out? He was so confused.Dumbledore did not know how to help him which meant that he would have to do this all on his own. No one would know how he felt anyway, they all knew the version that Harry and Ron told people, that Hermione and Malfoy were enemies, yes, enemies, he thought spitefully, ahh, if they'd only seen them together, actually that wouldn't be good. But Hermione had always made him happy. Draco had had so few happy memories, he was always grateful to his princess who put a smile on his face in even the darkest times. That was the only thing that was keeping him going. He had lost Hermione's body, and her spirit, but he still had her heart. Her heart that she forever pledged to him.   
  
Draco was the one who had broken up with her. It had broken his heart to do so too. He remembered it like it was yesterday and it was times like this he cursed his memory.  
  
* * * *   
  
Hermione walked up to him, a smile on her face, her eyes warm and inviting. It took all his strength to remain where he was and not run and sweep her off her feet. He could hardly conceal the joy she brought him just to see her, behind his blank, steel icy gaze. She stopped when she saw his expression.  
  
"Whats wrong Drache?" she asked him, calling him by the nickname reserved only for them.  
"Mina-Hermione, I have to talk to you about something..."  
"What happened, whats wrong?"  
"I c-cant see you anymore, no more secret rondezvous, I can't do this. If I could tell you the reason...oh Hermione, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore."  
  
He couldn't believe he had said that. If anybody could love somebody it was how Draco loved Hermione, he would lay down his life for her, for her happiness, and yet he had just crushed her heart with more force than even Voldemort could produce himself. He figured if he made sure that Hermione hated him she would be safe. He couldn't bare the thought of her being harmed which was the plan if he did not discontinue their secret relationship. He loved her so much. She was the only girl who he had ever laid down all his disguises and cold exterior to. She knew him better than his own mother. To watch her die would have been a fate worse than his own death.  
  
Watching her eyes fill with tears of pain had killed him inside. The tingle of the slap that had followed was numb in his brain. He watched as she walked stiffly from the room sobbing loudly and painfully as her heart broke and fell to the floor in pieces. In a matter of seconds, he had caused the only girl he would ever love more pain than death itself. But he didn't know what else he could of done. He couldn't tell her the reason he called it off was because his father was threatening to kill her and torture him by making him watch. She was strong minded and would insist on staying with him, to help him defeat the wrath of the death eaters. He knew that if he let on that his feelings for her were deeper than lust she would surely have been murdered. In front of his eyes, no doubt.  
  
* * * *  
  
While thinking of that terrible day, which had only been three months ago, Draco had managed to get himself to his dormitory and stood infront of the window watching the sun's gentle rays dipping below the forbidden forest. (a/n yes i know his common room is in the dungeons but i figure if this castle is magic then he can have a dorm in a tower like the gryffindors do, seems unfair that he cant see the beauty of nature if they can, dont you agree?) He looked out across the grass that lay far below him, fighting back tears of pain as he had so many times before. Even now she was gone, he would not allow his pain to escape. He would keep it in for as long as he possibly could. But he didnt know how much longer he would last. His heart was so sore, it was bruised and cracked and would break any day now. He knew. He punched his fist against the window frame and the glass flew open. Draco let out a cry of anguish that echoed across the gardens and disturbed a flock of birds that were settling to nest in the now dark forest. He slammed the window shut, causing the glass to rattle in its pane before flinging himself down on his bed to sink into restless sleep. 


	3. Eingefangen in der Traum Dimension Trap...

A/N ok i'm back for another exciting chapter of Seeing the Enemy, not too exciting at the moment but i hope it will be soon, hehehe, i dunno, i dont even know whats gonna happen yet, got a brief idea but u neva know...  
  
Fiery Slut : I don't know which direction the story is going yet, i am just writing it as it comes to my head so I can't guarantee anything but I hope you will like whatever I write...  
  
Draco's lover : muchy? or mushy, anyways, i used to make him like that but readin my otha stories he sounded way too out of character, but just remember he is keeping his feelings hidden which is why he is so cruel  
  
cami : thanks for stickin by my story... (that goes for all of ya)  
  
Remember, 2 or more reviews to get chapter 4, cheers!  
  
Chapter 3 - Dreaming  
  
Draco walked through the forest, the mist covered his feet as he stumbled over ground cover bushes and shrubs. He was following the white light again. He knew he was dreaming. He had had it so many nights before. Since Hermione's death. He was always following the light through the forest but he never knew what was at the end of the route for he always woke up just as he was about to discover it. Tonight felt different though, the wind whispered chants through the leaves and the soft giggles of pixies and fairies filled the night. It was a relaxed atmosphere and Draco felt almost comfortable to walk around the forest all night. He walked on as the light grew brighter, nearing a tree that was so big it towered above the forest canopy itself. As he approached the tree opened up to become what would comically be suggested as a large elevator. He stepped inside and gripped the edges as he hurtled down into the ground below the tree roots. When reaching it he waited a few seconds, anticipating the usual jolt of leaving the dream and returning to consciousness. When it didn't come, he continued down the long passageway lit by hundreds of pixies who sat upon fungus along the walls. Draco was curious to why he was still asleep, all this was new to him for he had never slept for this long to find out more of the dreams purpose. As he approached the end of the passageway he was startled to find he was not the only one in the chasm he had just discovered.   
  
"Draco, I have been waiting for you"  
  
"Huh, who are you?"  
  
"You know me..."  
  
"I cannot see your face, step into the light?"  
  
"I must not Draco, it is up to you, look into your heart and figure it out for yourself, for now I am but a shadow in your dreams, I wish I could be more but only you have the power to make it so..."  
  
"H-Hermione?" Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shadows, Draco gasped. He hadn't seen her for so long, aside from the ghostly image that had flickered before him only that day, he was astounded by the vibrancy of her skin, she looked so beautiful lit up in the pixie light. Draco longed to touch her, but he knew the laws of dreams, you had to let them unravel by themselves, or you would return to consciousness and Draco, with the girl of his dreams (literally) standing in front of him did not wish to leave her.  
  
"What did you do to me Malfoy?" she uttered, glaring at him. "I can't go up, I cant go down, I only exist here now, it is so strange, why do you keep me imprisoned in this dream world? You don't love me anymore so why keep me trapped in my own sorrow for losing you"   
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean to trap you"  
  
"Well why am I stuck here? I can't even leave this room"  
  
I don't know...I - " At that point Draco was shaken roughly awake by two stocky hands.  
  
"Noo! Hermi- Crabbe, what the hell did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"  
  
"Huh? Draco calm down! You slept in late, we thought you were sick!"  
  
"You FOOL! I've lost her, she's gone!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her - no one, never mind, only the girl of my dreams!"  
  
"Yeah, well you were asleep"  
  
"God damn, you are so stupid! Get out! GET OUT!"  
  
Draco pushed Crabbe from the room and slammed the door shut. He paced around the room violently kicking and punching things in his way. When he calmed down enough to just sit on his bed, staring at the seams in the bedspread, he let a single tear roll down his face. Holding back a huge racking sob he stood, dressed quickly and stormed out of the room, looking like a hurricane had just run him over. It was getting harder and harder to control his anger and pain.  
  
As he reached the great hall. He realised he had slept in extremely late and had missed the majority of breakfast. There were a few late risers there and he sat down alone at the end of the Slytherin table to settle on a small bit of toast and a bowl of cereal. He didn't feel like eating but he knew that he should, so therefore, forced it down his throat.  
  
He blindly made it through classes that day, trying desperately to keep his emotions under his cool icy glare that he struggled to retain. He couldn't concentrate on work. much to the annoyance of Professor's Snape and McGonagal, who were both conducting practical lessons where Draco just sat through the middle of, not taking part in any at all. Not even Snape's attempt at punishment of pairing him with Potter could make him snap out of his daze like state.  
  
Meanwhile Potter had the same thing on his mind, Hermione. Could Malfoy's mood be influenced by what happened yesterday and from what he had discovered. He decided to do some more reading in Hermione's box to find out if she had left any clues...  
  
_ _ _  
  
A/N Well chapter 3, sorry it was so short, it was pretty much a filler and to put down some important facts...also to explain in case u dont understand, when she wasnt able to step out of the shadows it was because Draco had doubt in his heart that it would be her, then she said to look into his heart and he realised the only thing in his heart was her, therefore allowing her to move. He controls her because she is trapped in his dream dimension... 


	4. Der Brief The Letter

Chapter 4  
  
Der Brief (the Letter)  
  
Harry sat, stony faced, again on his bed, clutching an envelope marked with the single letter 'D'.  
  
Not quite sure if he wanted to know what was in the envelope, he lifted the backing slowly and carefully. He pulled the contents out and noticed that like the rest of the box, the pieces of parchment were bound together neatly in what seemed like a particular order. Harry undid the string that kept it together and picked up the first piece of parchment...  
  
*Dearest Drache,  
  
I have been thinking about you a lot lately, well actually my whole life revolves around thoughts of you.  
but I just don't know what to do. My love for you has never ended and I don't think it ever will. I wish I could kill myself, but I don't really know how that would help, because then I would still be without you. Well anyways, now I know why you tease my friends but I think that if you gave them a chance they would be really nice to know. I know you dont want to listen to me there but I can only ask. I have asked you before but you've always shaken your head in a firm no. Anyway thats not the point of this letter... I know you broke up with me, I know that you dont love me anymore, but I guess the Gryffindor in me is trying to come to grips with that still. I feel like there is still a glimmer of hope. I know that when you told me you didn't you were struggling with something else, I saw it in your eyes and thats why I slapped you. I couldn't believe that you would break my heart the way you did. I miss you so much it hurts to breathe without you. I sit for hours in my dorm thinking only of you and how we used to be. Dreaming of that moment long ago when we first kissed. Even under the spell it was the most magical and memorable experience ever. Dammit Drache, tomorrow I will see you again and I dont know how I will react, you would think after two weeks I would be over it but I am not. For you were the first and only person I will ever love with all my heart. Harry is great, as a friend, I don't know why I tried to go out with him. I shouldn't of lead him on. But I was upset by you, I wanted to make you jealous, even though that meant bringing Harry into the crossfire. I dont think I could ever give you this letter, because I know your heart is blocked from me, and it's better for me to think that once upon a time you loved me as much as I love you now. One can only dream but I will forever do so.  
  
I wish I could die, I love you so much and everything is falling apart. Love is not supposed to feel like this!   
  
When I was dating Harry, I used to hold his hand and picture it was you instead of him. When he put his arms around me the sensation your arms had brought, remains fresh in my mind. I never meant to hurt you with Harry, I was trying to get over my own pain, but I realised it was so cruel of me to do that to Harry and I broke up with him. I also noticed that your attitude remained unchanged, you were the cold hard shell that so many saw that I broke through so long ago. But you resisted against me, no matter how hard I tried. You stayed that cold, cruel shadow, in my heart.  
  
I wish I could be with you again, I guess it is impossible. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you, and never, ever forget you.  
  
Truely and forever yours  
Mina*  
  
'Well', Harry thought to himself. Thats why she broke up with me. Poor Hermione, even if it is Draco, she didn't deserve so much pain. He also understood why she had never told him or Ron about their relationship, she knew they would have tried to take her away from him. She really loved him. It made Harry feel better about her death, to know that now her spirit was free and she would have no pain in her heart for Malfoy.  
  
-How wrong could he have been.-  
  
He picked up the next piece of paper, it was a poem.  
  
"In our darkest hour in my deepest despair  
Will you still care? will you be there  
In my trials and my tribulations  
Through our doubts and frustrations  
In my violence,.ln my turbulence  
Through my fear and my confessions  
In my anguish and my pain  
Through my joy and my sorrow  
In the promise of another tomorrow  
I'l never let you part for you're always in my heart"  
  
Harry Potter knew this from the muggle song artist, Michael Jackson.   
  
Next Harry picked up a small bundle wrapped in parchment. He carefully unwrapped it. Inside there was a silver locket with a glittering emerald snake wrapped along the hinge. When Harry opened it, there was a picture of Draco and Hermione looking into each others eyes and smiling. The locket played a song that sounded something like a medieval tune. He was about to wrap it back up before noticing writing on the parchment it was wrapped in.   
  
"Dearest Mina,  
  
Keep this with you and know that through all doubts, I will always love you and the thought of you will never leave my heart. Now you can keep us both together in your heart forever. I love you with all my heart and never forget that.  
  
Love Drache"  
  
Harry held the parchment in awe. He had never known Malfoy to have that kind of emotion in him. But then he guessed, Hermione would know him a lot better.  
  
There was a final piece of parchment. Harry picked it up and nearly dropped it again in shock. It was a suicide plan.  
  
"I cannot take it any longer, I love Drache too much to just let him go but he doesnt want me so I am going to get a dreamless sleep potion and put some deadly nightshade in it so that I never wake up. I've had so much pain already, I want to die but I need no more. I will do this after I get back from Sirius' house with Harry, that way I can say goodbye to him properly. I will see Ron when I get back too. I really must do this though. I can't live another day without Draco. I know that someone might be reading this aside from me, probably Harry because I told my parents if I were to ever die I would want him to keep this box. Harry, just know, I never meant to hurt you, I do love you as my dearest friend. Now you know the truth. You always said that Malfoy has no heart. I beg to differ. You need to target him with the right things. Harry, I want you to give him the letter I wrote him ages ago ok. Please do that one thing for me. Also play him the song 'Will you be there' the whole song, not just the spoken part, he will know what that means. Thankyou Harry, I love you! Tell Ron I love him too. I know you have probably figured out about me and Draco before I hope that you haven't told Ron, but being the smart person you are I doubt you want World War III to happen at Hogwarts. Please don't be sad that I am gone, just know that I will be happy now..."  
  
When Harry had finished reading the letter, a magic stone appeared. Harry held it tightly and the song 'Will you be there' started to play. Harry knew even though Hermione hadn't killed herself, he would still need to play this song and give him the letter. It was what Hermione wanted, and the day she had come to Sirius' house with him had been the day she was killed. She never got the chance to use the sleeping potion.  
  
He decided the best time to give him the letter would be now, seeming as it was a free study period, Draco was sure to be in the library. He wondered how he would react when he heard the song. Harry decided to put their differences aside as he made his way down the halls.  
  
____  
  
a/n :   
  
oooh, so what will draco do, how will he react, poor thing, his heart is so broken already...but anyways, also sorry, many people dont like mj now, but i still do, this song is from the Free Willy soundtrack and it always makes me sad when he says that bit caz he starts to 'cry' but he is just so emotional i love it!)  
  
and to those who want hermione to come alive STOP ASKING! i now know whats going to happen in the story so u might wanna keep reading,  
  
also raunchy sex scenes? u want them, email me, caz i have no idea how to write them! i'll need some help! ( ozzie_drongo@hotmail.com ) 


	5. Werden Sie sind dort Will you be There

a/n, ok sorry i havent updated for a while its been christmas and all over here and we make this big thing about boxing day so i havent had a chance, but i wrote the entire chapter 5 out in my notebook so i haven't had a chance to type it up. I seem to be losing my reviewers so please if you read this, review, i am on 3 peoples favourites list and i thank you all! u r all legends.  
  
to Samantha : sorry i dont speak a lot of german, i have a handy translation website that i use, but my best friend lives in germany so i would love to learn german for when i go over there. And as you asked for more, here is chapter 5. thanks for the review and also next time you press send review press it once i spent ages having to delete about 7 other reviews of the same words from u, but anyways.  
  
to cami: updated now! please stay wit my story, ur reviews mean a lot.  
  
to fiery slut: i am foreshadowing ur wish in this chapter! so be on high alert.  
  
to diosa4u : thats all good you are forgiven Email me!!!  
  
to jamiegirl: thanks for putting me on ur favourites list.  
  
anyways on to the story...  
  
disclaimer: yeah u kno.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"wirst du da sein" ("Will you be there")  
  
Draco toyed with his quill over the blank piece of parchment in front of him. He couldn't concentrate with the dream echoing through his mind every five seconds. His eyes wandered over the book near him. It was basic potions work, but it did not register in his mind. The words made no sense...  
  
Life Draught  
  
*Two crushed mandrake bulbs  
*A pinch of gold dust  
*Essence of phoenix tail  
*Diced pixie ears  
*Pond Water  
  
-Fill cauldron half full of boiled pond water.  
-Add two crushed mandrake bulbs to create the healing component of the potion  
-Stir clockwise for thirty seconds  
-While liquid is still in motion, add a pinch of gold dust created by the Philosophers stone.  
-Pour in two thirds of the essence of phoenix tail and stir anticlockwise for five minutes before adding one hundred grams of diced pixie ears.  
-Re heat until bubbles appear on top. Then add the rest of the essence of phoenix tail.  
  
Serving size : For healing draught, use diluted in drink, One part potion, Three parts Pumpkin Juice (or similar)  
For beyond death healing, use as strong as necessary  
  
*The Life Draught is said to be able to bring someone back from the dead, or heal someone seriously ill. If potion is unable to be taken, use a material associated with the person, such as a lock of hair or a piece of clothing.*  
  
As Draco read, he thought bitterly of how it was too late to save Hermione. He didn't have anything of hers anymore. Only memories and dreams.  
  
Suddenly an envelope was tossed onto the pile of parchments and Harry Potter appeared in front of him.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" he spat out angrily "and what is this rubbish?" he picked up the envelope and turned it over. 'D' "What the? is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"I wish it was Malfoy but no, I am just following instructions mind you. If it were up to me you would never see the contents of this envelope."  
  
"What? Who's instructions?"  
  
"Hermione's. you were so cruel to her Malfoy. I guess you never did have feelings. You strung her along for quite a while! You know if you 'Lord' hadn't killed her she was going to do it herself!"  
  
"Potter what on earth are you talking about? I never spoke to Granger aside from my usual forms of flattery"  
  
"Oh yes *Drache*, *Mina* will be very happy to hear you say that."  
  
At Harry's emphasis of his personal nickname for Hermione and hers for him, Draco's eyes widened. "Who, what, when?"  
  
"She wrote a suicide plan and in it, told me to give you that letter and play this song which was hidden in a magic stone."  
  
All disputes aside for the time being Draco looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"What song?"  
  
Harry pulled out a small white stone. He squeezed it and the sound of a piano began to play...  
  
Hold me, like the river Jordan  
And I will then say to thee  
You are my friend  
Carry me, like you are my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there...  
  
Weary tell me will you hold me  
When wrong will you scold me  
When lost will you find me?  
But they told me a man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight till the end but I'm only human  
  
Everyone taking control of me  
Semms that the world's  
Got a role for me , I'm so confused  
Will you show to me you'll be there for me  
And care enough to bare me  
  
(Hold me) (Lay your head lowly)  
(Softly then boldly) (Carry me there)  
(Hold me) (Love me and feed me)  
(Kiss me and free me) (I will feel blessed)  
(Carry) (carry me boldly) (Lift me up slowly)  
(Carry me there) (save me) (heal me and bathe me)  
(Softly you say to me) (I will be there)  
(Lift me) (Lift me up slowly)  
(Carry me boldly) (show me you care)  
(Hold me) (Lay your head lowly)  
(Softly then boldly) (Carry me there)  
(Need me) (Love me and feed me)  
(Kiss me and free me) (I will feel blessed)  
  
In our darkest hour, in my deepest despair  
Will you still care? Will you be there  
In my trials and my tribulations  
Through our doubts and frustrations  
In my violence, In my turbulence  
Through my fear and my confessions  
In my anguish and my pain  
Through my joy and my sorrow  
In the promise of another tomorrow  
I'll never let you part, for you're always in my heart.  
  
Draco sat in horrible silence. As the words of the song floated through his head, the feeling of his heart crumbling and sinking to the pit of his stomach was almost too hard to bare. He felt the tears not wanting the boy to see his pain but Harry just looked at him and said "I know it hurts Draco. At least she loved you. What made you stop loving her? She needed you!"  
  
"What makes you think I stopped loving her?" Draco questioned although he remembered what he had said to her as clear as if it was yesterday.  
  
"She wrote it in her poetry, oh yeah, I also thought you might want this back, it was in Hermione's memory box." Harry pulled out a silver locket entwined with a snake.   
  
Draco gasped. It was the nexklace he had given Hermione on their sixth month anniversary.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Potter?! You don't know what's going on! Everything is too much for me to handle. Do you think it's easy to hide how I feel?!" his hair fell over his eyes as he looked painfully up at Harry. "Goddamn it I love her. I've always loved her, I've never ever stopped. The song, this necklace, they were our promises to each other that we would always love each other."  
  
"Why did you hurt her so badly by telling her you didn't love her anymore?"  
  
"I had to. If I told you, it would be betraying everything I stand for."  
  
"What you stand for?! Thats ridiculous Malfoy. If you loved her you wouldn't of broken her heart like that!"  
  
"You don't know the full story. Hell she didn't even know. Fuck! Fine, if you must know I will tell you. But only because you were her best friend. She always asked me to try to be friends with you. I guess I need to trust you now. We never told anyone how our relationship started. IT was like our big secret. No one knew about it except us-"  
  
"Draco! Just get to it will you!!"  
  
"Alright alright! well in our fifth year you may remember both me and Hermione fainted and were in a coma for two nights?"  
  
"Yes you both collapsed at the same time and woke up at the same time. It was after Hermione hexed you wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes thats right, well we were transported into another dimension where we were given a Love Draught, you know what that does don't you?"  
  
"Well duh! Obviously it was the Opposites Attract number"  
  
"Yeah, well the love draught was weird. The people there all talked strangely, like Shakespearean. AS you might of guessed, Mina had a field day. So much untouched history..." Draco paused on the memory and Harry marvelled at the rich European accent Draco produced Hermione's nickname with. "Anyway, we had to go to this debate thing and this thing just clicked inside me. I looked at her ans saw her as the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I know it was the spell but when the spell wore off I still couldn't get enough of her. It was amazing. I've loved her every day of my life since then and I don't think I'll ever stop. The reason I broke up with her was because my father discovered a letter she had written to me and threatened to kill her if I persisted with her. So I had to break up with her because I'd rather her to not talk to me than her be dead. I knew that if I told her why I was breakind up with her she'd be a typical Gryffindor and try to help me over come my father, but I knew no matter what, she would of been in danger. You know Hermione, Harry, you know how determined she can be. So I told her I didn't love her anymore and she slapped me. My father noticed tje change and told me she was a 'lucky mudblood.' Then a month later she's dead! You have no idea how hard it has been for me to conceal my pain Harry!"  
  
Harry was in shock, Draco Malfoy had just confided in him his deepest secret and said his first name twice in one sentence. He suddenly felt sorry for Draco but didn't know how to help. he didn't really have anything to say. So he just mumbled, "I wish we could bring her back". Thats when Draco's potions homework finally became clear again.  
  
________________________-  
  
Finished!!! On to chapter 6 when i get 2 or more reviews! so review away please!!!   
dun dun dun... sorry I am skitzo at the moment. Picture Cable guy meets the Mask. I am Jim Carrey at his weirdest. hahahaha. anyways. bye4now. 


	6. Geheimnis Plant Secret Plans

a/n hi sorry this is so late, i had to try and get on fanfiction and it kept saying the server was down then it was too slow and it really irritated me i felt like throwing the computer out the window but anyways, it is a long chapter and it took me ages, i added a little different stuff, but anyways,i have a driving lesson at 10 in the morning so i had to get up early (for me anyways) well i hope u like my chapter...read on...  
  
oh yeah  
to the reviewers...  
  
thankyou to all that reviewed my story,   
DiOsA4u, i emailed u and sorry it was such a long one, i was really frustrated. you'll know why  
to the one who corrected my german translation, thanks for that i fixed it up  
and to all that have stuck by me, thanks a lot, u guys r cool  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Secret Potion Plans  
  
After Harry had gone, Draco rifled through his parchments trying to recall where he had seen the Life Draught instructions. He had it all planned out. He would make the potion and place it in her locket. That way it would last as long as she wore the locket. He loved her so much and was desperate to see her and touch her again.  
  
"Ah hah!" he said aloud as his eyes fell upon the potions book in front of him. He pulled it closer and pushed the other parchments aside. Now how to get the ingredients. The mandrake bulbs would be easy, Snape always had a large supply of them for Madame Pomfrey. A pinch of gold dust made from the Philosophers Stone. 'Now how the hell am I meant to find that! The stone was destroyed five years ago! There wouldn't be any gold any more!' Draco thought to himself. Essence of Phoenix tail. Oh! He had some of that. His mother had sent it to him for his birthday thinking that he still had the love for potions he did as a boy. 'Thank god for mother' he mused.   
Diced pixie ears. Perhaps the old closet in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. There were all kinds of weird things in there. And pond water was common material for potion making. That left the gold dust. How would he get that! His heart began to sink as he realised how hopeless his situation was. He looked at the clock on the wall near him. The large hand was nearing BED on the clock face. Draco agreed. Perhaps some sleep would help the situation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco stepped down the familiar path to the gnarled tree and hidden passageway. He walked in anticipation of seeing Hermione again, perhaps she would let him explain what he did. He hoped she would forgive him.  
  
He stepped cautiously into the cavern.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Oh it's you again, what do you want now? To smirk at my predicament?"  
  
"No Hermione I - "  
  
"Look Malfoy, I know it's your *dream* and everything but I'm the one trapped here. If you've got nothing better to do than dream of me trapped you're a very sad boy"  
  
"Hermione, Goddammit! Will you listen to me please?"  
  
"Fine but it better be good. You've got half an hour before sun up."  
  
"Hermione when I told you that I didn't lo- that we couldn't see each other any more I told you to protect you from my father. He found out about us because he rifled through my room and found a letter from you. He told me if I didn't call it off he would have to kill you. I knew if I had just told you about what he had said you would have wanted to help me over power him but he had Voldemort on his side and was virtually unstoppable by two normal teenagers. I couldn't bare to lose you Hermione. I figured even if you hated me for the rest of your life, at least you would be alive and I could still see your beautiful face. But Voldemort had other plans and decided to kill you anyway. No body told me Mina, no body even mentioned it. I found out from Potter when they came back to school."  
  
"Don't you call me Mina, you hurt me Malfoy, you killed me inside. Voldemort only took my body. I was going to die either way. Do you realise that you cannot throw away love?! It was a stupid thing to do. I love you and I am unable to be at peace because of something that is holding me to your subconscious."  
  
Draco felt his eyes burning, tears of pain and sorrow, held back for so long, finally began to fall down his face. Hermione's eyes widened. She had never seen Draco cry before. He usually put on the cold shell. Her heart softened as it dawned on her. "You love me Draco?"  
  
"Yes Mina, forever"  
  
"Drache, my Drache." she whispered.  
  
The chasm grew lighter as Draco was slowly brought back to consciousness. Before he lost sight of her completely he said "I'm going to find a way to bring you back Mina. I love you, and I will bring you back."  
  
Draco awoke to the sun shining through his curtains around his bed. This was odd because she always made a point to close them tightly. He looked out at the dorm and saw that on his bedside table was a purple sachet with a note in scrawled green handwriting.  
  
~Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
It has come to my attention that you were in search of this. I trust you use it well and do not let your hope fade. Some things happen for a reason. And I just 'happen' to own something of your use. Goodluck young man. Maybe the Gryffindors and Slytherins will be reunited with a new light.   
  
Sincerely yours,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
PS Best keep this under wraps until further notice.~  
  
Draco was puzzled. He looked at the sachet and lifted the velvet opening. Inside were hundreds of grains of Philosophers stone gold. Draco gasped and smiled in happiness. And it was Saturday! He could try the potion today! Draco felt overwhelmed. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his robes. After he was changed he decided he would leave the mandrake bulbs till last so he could make sure Snape was at breakfast before he went sneaking around his Ingredients cupboard.   
  
He headed towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and checked out all the cupboards. Finally he hit the jackpot. A cupboard full of materials like nymph toes, mermaid hair, unicorn horn and tail, but no pixie ears. "Damn!" Draco exclaimed in frustration. He looked around and was about to leave when he noticed a desk near the door. on the desk was a note.   
  
~Professor Surman  
  
If you are looking for any other materials for visual aids, there is a door behind the tapestry to the right. Sorry there is not a larger range, oh and there is a jar of pixie ears in the trapdoor under the desk at the front of the room. I have no idea why they are there or what you would use them for but just in case. Goodluck teaching this lot.  
  
Sincerely   
Professor McGonagal~  
  
"Perfect, now...Trapdoor, maybe I should check that cupboard behind the tapestry. Why am I talking to myself?" Draco's spirits were raised by the thoughts of bringing Hermione back to life. He found the tapestry and the door. He opened it and his eyes lit up. "Mandrake bulbs! Yes now I don't have to get into Snape's supply. That leaves Pond water, pixie ears...ahhh trapdoor"  
  
Draco made his way over to the desk and saw the trapdoor under it. He lifted it and as the moths flew out a jar of pixie ears was revealed.   
  
"Brilliant." Draco was now on a natural high.  
  
He grabbed the jar and put it on the table with the mandrake bulbs. Then he waved his wand and said "Mystify" and the items were gone. He ran from the room and made his way back down to the Slytherin Common Room. When he reached his dorm he went to his trunk, grabbed his cauldron, and the essence of phoenix tail vial and placed a spell on his bed chambers to keep the other Slytherins away. "Now, Rectify" Draco waved his wand and the mandrake bulbs and pixie ears returned.  
  
He set everything up quickly to ensure he did it right.  
  
After he had filled his cauldron he added the mandrake bulbs, magically crushing them and stirred clockwise. Thirty seconds later he quickly added the gold dust and the essence of phoenix tail then stirring it anti-clockwise for one minute. He then left it and took out a magical egg timer. "5 minutes" he said and the little egg timer burst into life humming a happy tune as the sands fell away. "4 minutes and counting", the little thing said beaming from ear to ear. Draco pulled out the locket from inside his shirt pocket and ran the silver links across his fingers, creating a tingling sensation. He thought about Hermione and couldn't help but smile this time. For they had made amends in the dream dimension and Draco was finally going to be able to free her, both her heart and her soul. He couldn't wait to see her again. He wondered what the teachers would think. He was lost in thought when suddenly a loud voice boomed through his mind   
  
* * * *  
  
(a/n maybe I should leave it here?) ~nah~  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Oi you got 30 seconds buddy! so wake up and finish this potion!" The little egg timer boomed up at him. Draco laughed, it looked so strange to be yelled at by a bright red egg timer with big ears and a quirky little grin. (a/n haha you thought it was serious hehehehe, I tricked u all! :P)  
  
Draco added the diced pixie ears which he measured carefully and cut to perfection. Therefore nothing could go wrong, right? well he was sure everything was ok, but as he set the cauldron on auto-boil he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. When bubbles began to pop on the surface he removed the heat and added the rest of the essence of phoenix tail. The potion turned a silvery white colour and began to swirl very fast inside the cauldron.  
  
There was a flash of bright light and a human figure began to form at the center of it.  
  
Draco watched with squinting eyes as the shape of Hermione began to form. 


	7. Hermione, und Leidenschaft Hermione, and...

Dear Readers...ok this is chapter 7 its a bit graphic and it actually grosses me out because i didnt think i would write something like this. Please, if you dont want to read the sex scene miss this one out caz it really is grotty. I am ashamed that i have written it. The other parts of the chapter may help with the story line so i will put the sex scene in "*" so you can skip it if you want to. My muse for this was a sex section in Cosmopolitan (girls mag) I am listening to Queen of the Damned soundtrack at the moment and it is soooo cool, thought i would share that with you. This chapter will be short because I dont want to go into too much detail of what they, aherm...do. This chapter is for Fiery Slut because she's ( or he's ) been nagging me about it for a while.  
  
Anyways, on with the story...  
  
Hermione stepped from the brightness.  
  
"Drache, Drache, you did it you did it!"  
  
"Naturally" Draco joked although his heart was fluttering like a crazy butterfly on steroids. (see I added some humor ;))  
"I missed you Mina" he said, suddenly serious.  
  
"Drache, do you really mean that? I thought I was to never see you again" she raised her hand to his face and brushed it along his cheek "to touch you again"  
  
"Mina, I'm here now," he raised his hand to hers, "and nothing will ever keep me away from you"  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy"  
  
And with that she collapsed.  
  
Draco panicked, "Mina?" he called frantically. "Hermione! Whats wrong? Wake up Mina!"  
  
Then he remembered he hadn't finished the potion yet. He picked Hermione up and placed her on the bed. Then he took the potion and placed a few drops into the open compartment of the locket. The silver shone with a green tinge as the potion soaked into every corner and crevice. Next, Draco took the locket and carefully clasped it around Hermiones neck, then he dripped a few more drops of the potion onto Hermione's partially opened mouth. Hermione sat up suddenly, smacking straight into Draco as he leaned over her.  
  
"Ow! Careful, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ohh my head, Draco, sorry did I hurt you?" Hermione touched his forehead tenderly moving her fingers over his as he held his head in pain. She leaned over and kissed the bruising softly. Draco moved his head to meet her lips with his own and they moved, hunbgrily into a deep kiss. (a/n I knew you were all hanging out for something to happen between these two - g rated) A kiss reflecting hundreds of memories, a kiss, expressing passion kept in for so long.  
  
"*"  
Draco pushed Hermione down upon the soft pillows of the four poster bed. He climbed over on top of her continuing the kiss as it deepened further. Hermione plled him up and moved her legs so he could lay between them, bucking softly against him, grazing his groin and causing pleasurable sensations to writhe inside him. She now kissed him with a fury and Draco barely in control, managed to close the curtains tightly again and re-cast the spell to keep his dorm mates away. He ran his hand up her thigh pausing between her legs to flex his fingers. He did it again and pushed her skirt over her knees, drawing it higher up her leg. He moved his hand to the leg of her underwear and slipped his fingers just inside, running them just along the hem line. Hermione shivered and began to move against him rhythemically, sliding her legs against his hips. He hooked his fingers along the top and pulled them down past her ankles and onto the bed post where if either were paying attention to anything but each other would of been quite funny to see. ( a/n again with the humour. ) Draco bit softly into Hermione's neck, forming a trail down to where her shirt buttoned up. Hermione continued to flex against him, rubbing up against him at a dangerous angle. Draco could feel himself getting harder at each tingle. He worked on the shirt with one hand, popping the buttons out slowly one by one, with the other he continued to run his hand up her leng, over her clit and down the other side, feeling Hermione grow wetter each time. He pulled off her shirt as she moved to undo his pants. He continued to bite down her chest unhooking her bra as he went along. He could smell the perfumed scent he had missed so much, but gaining control he stopped and asked her, "are you sure you want this right now?"  
  
She responded by running her hands over her now naked torso, then riding her skirt higher on her thighs before brushing her fingers over the tell tale bulge under his boxers.   
"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, 'right now'." She emphasised the last words by running her hands up his thighs, spreading her fingers out to create a passionate grasp of flesh. Then his boxers were gone. She pulled him down and he could feel the warmth from between her legs, emulating on his own.  
(a/n, omg,, i do not wanna write this i am an innocent girl!)  
  
Finally he removed her skirt while she ripped at the buttons on his shirt and at last, both naked he ran his hands over her body taking in every inch of her porcelain flesh.Remembering the passion they had shared so long ago.   
  
They moved together, both knowing exactly what the other watned. It had been done many times before but they continued to discover new things and create a great experience for both of them.   
"*"  
  
(sorry but I dont like writing the sex scenes, that was for Fiery slut, the rest is up to your imagination, for now, until i am brave enough to continue it. Oh if you want better ones, email me and help me write it!)  
  
Lying in bed next to Hermione was Draco's greatest dream. He watched her sleeping face that filled him with so much emotion. He stroked her soft ringletts and her smooth cheek. His other hand ran circles over her back. He took one final look at her before he closed his eyes to sleep. He didn't notice the curtains were ajar around his bed and a hand was slowly pulling them back... 


	8. Note of Hiatus

Dear Readers  
  
I am so sorry I havent got you the next chapter for so long. It is taking a while to write caz i have barely enough time to write it. I am practicing for my driving test which coincidently is today. I am freaking out but when I get some time I promise I will get the next chapter out to you ok!!! Thanks for sticking with it though.  
  
Ozzie Malfoy  
  
PS visit my website i just made it. http://groups.msn.com/OMHoggyWarts I worked really hard at it so please have a look and join up if you want. thanks again. OM 


	9. The Truth Die Wahrheit

Chapter 8 The Truth  
  
a/n sorry it took so long its not even an interesting chapter but I had a lot of other stuff to do so i have had hardly any time to write. but its here now and i hope that you will forgive me. Chapter 9 is in progress too and hopefully you shall get that soon as well. but anyways. for now i have to go. bye for now. remember 2 or more reviews for the next chapter and please review nicely!!!! i am trying.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione lay in Draco's arms, wishing she could melt into the bed and disappear. She had just made things worse for herself by rushing in and sleeping with Draco. Not to be sorry, she did love him. More than anything she loved him, but she was angrier than she had ever been with him for hurting her the way he had. He had drawn her to suicide. She was just so confused. If he loved her as much as he said he did and wanted to protect her, why did he blurt out that he didn't love her anymore. People just don't say that. If he had told her the real reason instead ...she couldnt think about that. She needed to clear her head. She used the trick she had learned back in the days when she had needed to sneak back to her dorm from his. She took his hand and kissed the fingers, then ran the tips of her own fingers down his side. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Enabling her to escape. She tossed aside the blankets and stepped out into the dark room, but she didn't get very far because she walked into a shadow in the dark.   
  
"oof" the dark grumbled as their bodies collided.  
  
"Who's that? Drakie darling?" Hermione crunged. Its the beast from the bog still trying to sneak into Draco's bed.  
  
"Look Drakie, I know you said not to bother you at night but something pains me terribly" she said dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped as close as she could to Pansy, standing a hairs breath away from her. At this point of view she could see in detail, the pug like features of the blonde.   
She smiled and said, "Draco's busy, Pansy dear but I'll be sure to tell him you dropped by." She saw Pansy's features change from confusion to fear.  
  
"Her-Hermione? What have you done to Draco, oh my god! You're dead! How can you be so solid! You werent the other day? I think I need to go back to bed, I seem to be a bit unwe..." Then she sort of tipped over and lay on the floor in the most undignified position.  
  
"oh give me strength!" Hermione sighed giving the unconscious Pansy a pathetic look, "You'd think she'd never seen a ghost before, ahh well. Mobilicorpus" (a/n om's been doing her homework muah hahahahaha) she muttered and the limp body rose to float behind her as she walked towards the girls dormitory. She placed Pansy on her bed before leaving to head towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Standing outside the portrait she paused to think about her days at Hogwarts and how good it felt to be alive again. She looked over at a a large blue and white vase near the portrait, walked over and fished around, till at last she found what she was looking for, Neville's password list. Every month the password changed and Neville would writed it down so he would be able to get in if he forgot it.   
  
"Ahh Botscumber" She said and the portrait swung open. She stepped inside and made her way to the secret bookshelf she and Ginny had found. Finding the book that opened the door. (Hogwarts:A history) Hermione pulled it out and opened it. At once the shelves slid into the wall exposing the little room with its familiar couch, fireplace and musty smell.Hermione was shocked as she spotted the sleeping form on the couch. But then in the bleak light she saw the glimpse of red hair that was Ginny. They had often shared sleepovers in the room. When things were tough, or just for fun. They were often up till late chatting away. Hermione looked at Ginny now, she looked so peaceful. She decided to play a prank on her. She walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of Ginny. She put her face as close as she could then blew on her eyelids.  
  
"Mmm Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"No its Hermione, Ginny"  
  
"Oh hey Hermione, I was having the nicest dream-wait Hermione? When did you come back to life!"  
  
"Today, or rather last night" she said casually looking at the clock. She smirked as Ginny rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Wait! Hermione?? Arrrghhh!"  
  
"Shhh Ginny! I'm real, Draco brought me back to life. See..." She held out her locket "My life source is kept in here."  
  
"What? I don't understand. MALFOY? Why would Malfoy do that? He hates us. Man this is so weird!"  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time right now I need you to get Harry for me."  
  
"Why didn't you just get him?"  
  
"Because I came in here thinking I could have some time to prepare but then I saw you and thought I should tell you first. I knew you would accept it better than he would. But if you tell him that I'm back he can understand it better."  
  
"Ok, you want me to go now?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I'll go now" she said and stumbled out of the room.  
  
As she waited, Hermione walked around the little room, looking at everything, remembering the times she had spent here. She ran her fingers over the old clock and mantle and breathed in the musty smell. She sat on the couch and wondered how Ginny could sleep on such an uncomfortable thing. She could feel all the springs. She sat and played with the fraying ends. Suddenly the wall slid open and Harry stepped in following Ginny, looking confused. He stopped when he saw Hermione and clutched Ginny's arm.  
  
"How did he do that...?" he muttered looking at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Harry." she said hesitantly. She didn't know how she was going to approach the situation, how to explain what she had just done, why Draco had brought her back Hell, she didn't even know that herself! She had no doubt that Harry knew about her and Draco, she knew he had given Draco the locket in which kept her very life source.  
  
She looked at her two friends and tried to find the words.  
  
"This is difficult for me to tell you, especially you Ginny, because Harry knows more of the story. Oh damn, I dont want to talk about it, but I need you to know, I need you to help me." Tears began to trickle from her eyes. She sobbed and both Harry and Ginny rushed forward.  
  
"Hermione I'll do whatever I can to understand. I want to help you!" Ginny said holding on to her arm.   
  
"I love him but I can't stand him. I can't live without him but I can't die. He wont let me die." she sobbed.  
  
"Who Hermione? Who?"  
  
"Oh Ginny if only I could just tell you!"  
  
"You can Mione! Just tell me"  
  
"Perhaps you better wait until she's ready Gin, it will be quite a shock."  
  
"Harry, you know? What going on?"  
  
"Harry can you tell her please? I can't stand this, I can't handle this, please Harry" she pleased as she saw him start to question her.   
  
"I need to go for a walk, just tell her Harry."  
  
"Ok Hermione, I'll tell her."  
  
"Hermione whats going on, dont go"  
  
"Ginny leave her, come sit with me and I'll tell you whats happening."  
  
Hermione turned and walked quickly towards the hidden door and tilted the painting that triggered it. She stepped into the deserted corridor and took one last look into the room seeing Ginny and Harry watching her, Ginny confused and Harry, worried. But she said nothing and merely turned and walked away. Leaving Harry to tell Ginny her shameful secret. 


	10. Hermione verpassend Missing Hermione

Chapter 9  
  
Draco lay in bed, eyes closed. He could smell Hermione and he breathed deeply and smiled, he moved his hand up to stroke her hair but touched only the silk pillow case she had been lying on only a couple of hours ago. Draco opened his eyes and wondered briefly if last night had been a dream, but then he saw his abandoned potion supplies, suspended above the bed where he had left them. He sat up puzzled, scratching hishead, he wondered where she could have gone. He hoped she had enough sense to stay out of sight of the teachers, but he knew Hermione was smart. He climbed out of the bed and lowered the potion equipment so he could reach it and stuffed the empty flasks and jars into his trunk. As he was walking back, he stepped onsomething near his dresser. He stooped down, curious and picked up the shimmering object. It was a necklace, a gold chain with a mulitcoloured gem in the shape of a tear drop. Draco recognised it as Pansy Parkinson's. He wondered what it was doing in the boys dorm when it dawned on him. "Oh no! She'll know!" Pansy had been sneaking into his room for years. It had been quite irritating, especially when Hermione had been with him. They had to cast some pretty powerful spells to keep her way. But now that could all be wasted if she had gone off, delirious or- what was he thinking! this was Hermione. Nothing else needed to be said.   
  
He grabbed a towel and some clean robes, then made his way down to thew showers grumbling about having to leave the comforts of the Slytherin dormitories just for a shower.  
  
As he was walking, his eyes wandered over the walls, taking in the strange wizards, witches and creatures, who looked back at him, watching him. Suddenly he walked into someone, he was about to sneer at them for getting in his way when he stopped himself. He saw that the person he had walked into looked a lot like Hermione, it made his heart jump. It wasn't that he was attracted to someone else, but because of the reminder that he had Hermione back. He looked her over and saw that she was wearing a green heart on a silver chain around her neck and was holding a book that looked very familiar to him. It was obvious that she was on her way to see him in the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Silverstar, sorry but I'm not single anymore." he smiled at her and she looked at him wide eyed in hurt and confusion.  
"What?!" she questioned, her voice shaking a little as she spoke.  
"I said I'm not single anymore, you have to let go Jarenna, theres nothing left of us and there hasn't for a while."  
But Draco! We were the best of friends! What happened, tell me!!"  
"Why should I tell you Gryffindor!" he had to stop himself saying mudblood.  
"Draco!"  
"No, really theres nothing worth doing about it ok!"   
"What on earth are you talking about?! Dont confuse me."  
"Aargh, I dont know Jarenna, I need to be alone, so...go away." he spat and her face broke and tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"You're a two faced, using, bastard Malfoy"  
"Jarenna I-leave me alone." he stopped. This was the one girl who could jeapordise his love for Hermione and he didn't want to make anything bad happen. He wanted Hermione and nothing else.   
  
He strode on and reached the showers. Tension piled high on his shoulders. He slipped into one of the cubicles and under the hot steaming water and sighed as the water washed over his skin and feeling his muscles loosed and relax. Suddenly the door was flung open and Hermione's angry face appeared. Draco simply looked at her, there was no point covering himself, she'd seen it all before.  
  
"Draco what the hell did you do to Jarenna Silversater? She just came running into the Gryffindor common room, sobbing her eyes out and mumbling something I will not repeat about you. What did you do? Have you gone back to being the old Malfoy from first year? Because whatever you did must of been horrible to get a reactionlike that!"  
"You wouldn't understand Hermione, its just something I need to sort out on my own."  
"Draco!? Why won't you tell me, you always tell me everything, why the sudden change?!"  
"I didn't tell you everything" he mumbled and he saw her face contort to angry confusion.  
"What! We promised! No secrets! Whats going on!!"  
Draco could see Hermione getting angrier and angrier and he knew he couldnt back out, his greatest secret was invedidably (sp?) about to be spilled. 


	11. Duschen Sie Wut Shower Fury

Ok, my story is turning into smut, but you get that. I'm just writing it for the fans, hahahahaha...where have they gone, lolz. anyways, thanks for sticking with my story, i know its all in bad taste...hehe...oh and Jarenna Silversater is meant to be Jarenna Silverstar if u didnt pick that up, me and my damn typos.oh yes and invedidably was meant to say inevidably...still not sure if thats a word. To Jarenna, Draco leant me your story, past and name...please dont kill me. Remember * * * * * means sex scene for those of the faint heart. PS Jarenna didnt really do this to Draco.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione sat down on Draco's towel in front of the shower, looking at him with utter fury. The fact that he had kept a secret from her hurt her terribly. She had always valued his honesty, thats why she had reacted so badly when he had broken up with her. Now he was willing to jeapodise everything that they had because of something he hadn't told her. She spoke, "tell me whats going on! Do you think I havent gone through enough pain recently?"  
"No Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't think it was important enough to bring up, it was long before you told me how you felt about me!"  
"Draco! Thats ridiculous! You should of told me! What is it thas between you and Silverstar! Tell me!"  
"I can't"  
"If you love me, you'll tell me!"  
"Hermione, thats not fair. I can't tell you. It would be bad for everyone if it came out."  
"So you dont love me, hell, you dont even trust me!"  
"Hermione! I do love you! And I do trust you, please don't make it such a big deal."  
Hermione knew he was struggling. "Tell me or I'll take this off" her hands reached to the clasp on her necklace.  
"No Hermione, Dont!" he called to her and she slowed looking at him.  
"O-Ok I'll tell you"  
Hermione placed her hands in her lap, to Draco's relief, away from her neck.   
Draco proceeded then, to tell Hermione the one thing he had kept secret from the love of his life.  
  
"In our first year at Hogwarts there was this girl in Gryffindor who caught my eye whenever she walked past, but I kept it secret because I was Draco Malfoy, evil Slytherin Prince or whatever it was then, anyway soon I forgot about her mainly because Pansy cast a spell on me, which I never forgave her for but that was in late second year, early third year. In fourth year you sent me that owl after our encounter in the 18th Century telling me that you cared for me which made me think about you a lot, the bit I'm missing out is what happened for the rest of third year. Well your remember I mentioned a girl. Finally she noticed me and began to pursue me, sending me emails on that computer thing in the muggle studies room and the ones in the library. Well soon she was coming up to my ddorm and I to hers" - Hermione gave a small sob. "Please Hermione, just listen. Then I got the owl from you and I started thinking about you more and more, abandoning Jarenna. I had told her I loved her, but when I pictured saying it to her I couldnt mean it, but when I pictured saying it to you, I wanted to give you everything. I told Jarenna how I felt and she said she would keep me in her heart should I ever come back to her, we were friends after that and she consulted me on how to be with you without anyone knowing. Eventually, as things between you and I got more intense, I hardly saw her, before she was just a memory of what had once been. Do you see Hermione? You and I are destinged for each other, I dont want anyone else."  
"Oh Draco, I know that but why were you so mean to her before?"  
"Because when you died, she sought to console me, and I was grateful but she took it the wrong way and took advantage of my depressive state. She kissed my neck and undid my pants everytime she came over, but I always pushed her away. She said that I would get what I deserve and so would she, and walked out. I've avoided her since then, until today when she bumped into me, I saw her. She was wearing a necklace almost exactly like yours, only no snake and she was holding a book. A book she had shown me when we were together, her love poems to me. There was no replacing that book. It was a one time original and then I knew she had the obsession, much like the one I had for you when you died...any way it was weird and it made me angry. I don't know why..."  
"I understand Draco, she sounds messed up, but what did she mean you and her would get what you deserve in the future?"  
"I don't know...she's just a sad, obsessed girl and I dont know why she said that"  
"Ok Draco", she stood up and moved closer to Draco and turned the taps off so she wouldnt get wet. "Please know you can trust me! I love you and I need you to tell me your problems, I want to help. You know that dont you. Please dont keep secrets from me."  
  
* * * * * *  
"Hermione, I wont again, I promise. Now can you turn the water back on? I'm freezing!"  
"You're freezing eh?" Hermione said slyly as she stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. She put her hands around his waist and ran her fingers up his back. Draco returned the embrace and they held each other close. Draco decided to risk Hermione's mood and proceeded to tease her. He stooped down so his lips brushed her ear. he stroked her hair and whispered, "It doesnt seem fair that I'm naked and you're not." She smiled and began to grind against him, making him quiver with excitement.  
"You're very forgiving my beautiful."  
"No one takes advantage of my true love" she said with a hint of malice and determination, Draco pondered on this before letting it go as Hermione turned the cold tap on, making him gasp as the icy water hit him. He watched her and she looked into his eyes. She pushed him against the wall of the shower, moving against him, making him visibly hard. Not that he wasnt already. She moved her hands along his body and down his thighs. She knew how to make his blood hot. He was almost struggling to compose himself as his throbbing member felt pain as she grazed her finger tips against it.  
They sunk down to the floor of the shower and soon they were both very clean and very dirty at the same time.  
* * * * * *   
  
((sorry i couldnt be bothered writing it - not in the right frame of mind, namely completely buggered))  
  
A/N Dammit when will this story end, it takes me so long caza i am at tafe now (like college) and its annoying me to hell and back caz i have no time to do anything, but dont worry, i never leave a story unfinished...its getting there! hahaha. please review, its greatly appreciated, also all the people who actually know me and have read this disgusting story please dont be scared of me its just my internet alter ego taking over. :P 


End file.
